


【SC】秘密

by mitsuki0224



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki0224/pseuds/mitsuki0224
Summary: Warnings:双性，身体控制，口交；天使萨菲罗斯×魔女云
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	【SC】秘密

说实话，这实在是非常有趣。

一件美丽的藏品，一场淋漓的厮杀，一局居高临下的博弈；在漫长的时光当中，都是不错的消遣。

而当它们同时兼具时，无疑加大了这样的趣味。

萨菲罗斯在门前驻足，倾听着其中的声响。毫无疑问，他听到的只是一片静默，正是他意想中的结果。沉默衍生神秘，神秘指向可能，而在众多的可能性中，每一个都令人心动。

他怀着少许好奇，推开了这扇门。

一切和他离开时别无二致，银质锁链从天花板上垂下，缠绕着一具躯体，魔法的余烬堆在地面上，表示着先前审讯的结束——至于是失败还是成功，结果显而易见。

察觉到开门的轻响，那个人抬起了头，艰难地咽了下唾沫，朝萨菲罗斯望来。

尽管长时间处于虚弱状态，他依然显示出身为战士的出色敏锐与体魄，这很让人满意。

他的背部在黯淡的微光下呈现出微深的蜂蜜色，被汗水洇得发亮，赤裸无拦地暴露在空气中。摇曳的烛光为这幅光景平添了不少暧昧色彩，萨菲罗斯隔着皮质手套触碰他，感受到掌心的肌肉立刻绷紧，警惕地弓起了脊背。

“晚上好，尊敬的阁下。”萨菲罗斯饶有趣味地在他耳边低语道，“想知道你在我这里度过了多久吗？用你们第九狱常用的记时方式，大约是整整两天。真是非凡的成就。”

俘虏瑟缩了一下，似乎对这个消息不感兴趣，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下不安地眨动着。

“通常来说，我不使用暴力，但那是因为大部分受讯者还不到使用刑罚的地步。”

萨菲罗斯抚摸着他的脸颊，稍稍端详。在战场上捕获的这名战俘年纪很小，呈现出一种有悖于血腥战争的稚嫩，灿烂的发丝在掌中拂动，如同比逊河底流淌的黄金，单从外形上来说，甚至难以辨别他的种族出身。

“我说过，无可奉告。”俘虏嘶哑地答道。他睁开眼睛，勇敢地直视萨菲罗斯，尽管那眼神深处依然藏着掩饰过的惊慌，“杀了我，能够节省你的时间。”

“你是为了掩护同伴撤退，才会被抓住的。”

俘虏垂头不语，权作默认。

“作为在这里度过了两天的奖励，告诉你一个消息：除了你之外，我们没有得到其他战俘。”

萨菲罗斯默念着那张身份铭牌上的名字——克劳德.斯特莱夫，注视着对方眼中忽然绽放出的喜悦光彩。他或许没有意识到这句话的其他含义，但没关系，接下来即将水落石出。

克劳德蠕动嘴唇，声音低微地说道：“谢谢......”

“不需要，或许你更应该担心自己。”

萨菲罗斯平静地回答。他松开双手，任由克劳德踉跄了一步，身上的锁链跟着哗啦作响。下一秒，由他的唇中吐露出晦涩的唱颂，那些高低起伏的音调聚集成漩涡，搅动着房间内部平静的“流”，一瞬间，仅有的蜡烛熄灭了。

更为浓郁的黑暗有如实质，从各个角落黏稠地浸润了出来，克劳德马上意识到，这是这位擅长窥视内心的天使的法术。

他咬紧了牙，决心以自身的意志坚持过去，就像他曾经做到的那样。 

世界再一次明亮起来，克劳德愕然发现，自己仍然身处原来的房间——至少表面上看是这样。他略感不安地转动头，偷偷打量着，而萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地褪下手套，将它们摆在一旁的桌上，他的手指长而有力，双手交握，骨节发出轻微的噼啪声响。

“饥饿，肉体的痛楚，失去重要之人的悲伤，我从幻境中解读到了这些。”

“我不会被它们打败。”克劳德毫不犹豫地回答。他的眼中焕发出一点光彩，让苍白的脸变得生动了不少，尽管内心仍然有着疑虑和退缩，但他对自己有信心，“同样的方法对我无效，先生。”

萨菲罗斯赞同似的颔首，“所以，我将使用全新的方式。”

这是什么意思？

“一种你还未能体验过的......恐惧。”

透明的触手游动着攀爬过肉体，撕开了残余的布料。

俘虏的皮肤呈现出柔和的奶白质感，肌肉暗藏其下，令整具躯体流畅而富有美感。战斗在他身上残留着不少印记，得益于强大的恢复力，它们正在逐渐愈合，留下纵横的暗红伤痕。

目光滑过修长双腿时，稍作停顿，发生了细微的变化。

克劳德茫然以对，萨菲罗斯似笑非笑的神情令他感到了一丝不对劲，但他未能准确理解。冰凉的空气拂过光裸的皮肤，让他不禁隐蔽地战栗了一下，并拢起双腿。

是一位“魔女”，萨菲罗斯在心中评估道。 

这一类型的地狱生物，从外表上看不出特异之处，但不同于天使的“无性别”，他们同时拥有两性特征。大部分魔女擅于享受情欲、驭使情欲，而他碰上了一只青涩的雏鸟。 

或许是从年龄较小时就投身战争的缘故，他懵懂无知地保住了这份秘密......而亲手刺穿假象，不失为一份甜美的乐趣。

“你要做什么？”克劳德低声问道。赤裸地站立在敌人面前虽然羞耻，但还不是特别大的困扰，“不要妄想从我这里得到情报，即使你是......萨菲罗斯。”

“看来你听说过我的名字。”萨菲罗斯并不意外。他托着克劳德的后脑，靠近他，为那眼睛中单纯的疑惑而颇感兴奋，用低沉的声音宣布：“很好，除此之外，其余的事情都可以忘记。”

“？”

湖水般的青绿色在那对狭长竖瞳中回荡，如同涟漪散开，被它俯视着的少年眼神逐渐变得空洞起来，双膝跪在地上，仰起脸，迷茫地望向萨菲罗斯。

只有刹那时间，他的眼神迅速恢复清明，萨菲罗斯解除了心理暗示，却没有解除对身体的控制，如同预料之中，克劳德脸上浮现出屈辱而愤怒的神色，尝试对抗他。

“跪在我脚下。”萨菲罗斯简单地命令道。

克劳德凝固在原地，但很快不由自主地松开了紧紧咬着嘴唇的牙齿，膝行两步，温顺地倚靠在萨菲罗斯腿边。这就是你的手段吗？他本想开口嘲讽，随即发现自己并不能说出这句话。

萨菲罗斯抬起手，像对待宠物一样摩挲着柔软的发丝、白皙的后颈，观察着克劳德的表情。

突然间，克劳德察觉自己的身体有了动作。他把脸颊贴近萨菲罗斯双腿中间，然后在自己不可置信的目光中......用牙齿衔着衣摆，灵活地掀开衣物，张开嘴，探出了舌尖。

温软的舌头胆怯地覆上龟头，还带着一点不明显的犹豫，慢慢把它含进了嘴里。他生涩地勾动着舌尖舔舐柱体，脸颊凹陷不断鼓动，认真卖力的模样惹人怜爱极了。啧啧有声的响动就像在品味着什么美食，这让红晕从克劳德的耳朵一直蔓延到锁骨。 

阴茎迅速在他口中膨胀到含不住的地步，顶端滴落透明的黏液，顶到口腔末端时，难以避免地让他产生了呕吐的欲望。 

食道收缩着夹紧了阴茎，萨菲罗斯发出轻叹，按着他肆意享受起来。性器每一次都比上一次更深入一些，享受着不断痉挛的喉口和温暖湿润的舌头，克劳德全身哆嗦，全靠他的手扶持才能不倒下。 

他不吝啬地夸赞道：“好孩子。” 

压迫感随着抽出的性器骤然退去。克劳德跪伏在地上撕心裂肺地咳嗽，简直快把内脏也吐出来。但那股味道在口腔中徘徊不散，从舌根弥漫到喉咙深处，让他厌恶不已，仇恨地咬紧了牙。 

“我要杀了你……萨菲……罗斯！” 

“我等着你的报复。”萨菲罗斯冷淡地回答。 

他把克劳德抱起来，摆成双腿大开的姿势，跨坐在自己腿上，这个方向让他的目光没有遮掩地倾泻在下体，手指在肉缝上抹过，带起晶亮的细丝。 

“有用这里自慰过吗？……看来是没有，那么，你是一位初学者。”

手指插进里面搅动，交替摸索着探进深处，推开层叠的软肉。阴茎在陌生快感的刺激下充血勃起，克劳德闭上眼睛，不敢直视自己在侵犯中依然兴奋起来的事实。 

“呜……啊啊……” 

小腹一抽一抽，女穴中涌出了大量的水，手指忽然忽然蜷缩勾动，拉扯从未触碰过的内壁，迫使他张开嘴，无助地大口喘息着。 

“觉得很舒服吧。”萨菲罗斯不轻不重地在乳头上咬了一口，“接下来交给你，好好学习。”

回应他的是软绵绵带着哭腔的呻吟，克劳德摇摇晃晃，直起身，主动地试图对准阴茎坐下去。 

这个过程持续了好一会儿，克劳德用一只手扶着它，阴茎被涂抹得过于湿滑，好几次只是浅浅地戳进头部，很快就滑出来，磨蹭着会阴，把周围的皮肤弄得黏糊糊的。 

他的大腿开始因为悬空的姿势不断打颤，呼吸也变得粗重起来，鼻翼冒出细细的汗珠，腰部向下沉去，龟头塞进了一部分，撑开了穴口。 

“进不去的……”他哀求道，脸庞因害怕而微微扭曲。 

“需要帮忙吗，克劳德？我不介意稍微动动手。”

克劳德垂下头，看见股间淫靡的场景，粗大的阴茎大部分都在外面，腰肢缓慢地下沉，同时能够感受到被逐渐撑开的感觉。 

再一次地，他不受控制地点了点头，心中泛起绝望的灰色。 

得到应承的萨菲罗斯唇角挂起笑容，双手抱住他的腰，煽情地大力揉捏着白皙的肌肤，在上面留下一道道红痕，感受到克劳德鼻息越发粗重，快要到无法支撑的极限了，忽然掐住两侧肩膀，重重往下一按！ 

“啊……！” 

呻吟突兀地断在喉咙里，克劳德浑身发软，坐在萨菲罗斯大腿上，双腿曲折在身体两侧，小穴吃进了整根阴茎，饱胀得快要裂开。少量鲜血混合着体液形成粉色，流过白皙的大腿，滴落在地上。 

痛楚让克劳德的眼前一片模糊，失控地发出了惨叫。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己已经死了，意识漂浮起来，几乎感觉不到任何疼痛，但下一刻萨菲罗斯打破了这美好的幻想。 

他伸手拍了拍克劳德的屁股——少年正坐在他小腹上，张开嘴喘息，接着自发地摆动腰部，使阴茎小幅度地在体内移动，主动套弄着灼热的性器，表情淫荡而楚楚可怜。那张嘴刚开始还会咒骂，很快就变成了含混不清的求饶。

“好痛……唔……” 

频率和幅度都在增加，到后来，克劳德几乎是在把自己整个抬起，又让小穴全部吞下。阴茎捅开穴肉，狂暴地贯穿在摩擦中红肿发热的甬道，顶得他如同海浪上的船只一般颠簸。 

萨菲罗斯欣赏着他脸上的痛苦和压抑不住的喘息，握住他的腰，帮助他不至于摔倒。刻意在性器插入时研磨敏感的内部，同时揉捏臀肉、按压小腹，强迫他学会收缩和放松；克劳德迷蒙地扬起脖颈，快感累积到超越极限，刹那间在大脑中爆炸了。 

他发出了一声自己听不见的尖叫，阴茎涨得笔直却没有射出，萨菲罗斯卡紧根部，限制了它的射精，然后自己就着高潮中肉腔断断续续的吸吮，射在了他体内。

克劳德脸朝下趴在地上，身体在余韵中微微发抖。萨菲罗斯用了一个召唤魔法，掉在地上的锁链化成触手，无声地朝他们爬来。 

“休息一下再继续？”他询问，当然不指望得到什么回答，这只是一个象征性的宣告。 

“不……” 

明知道他所说的意思是“不要继续”，萨菲罗斯故意误解，微笑道：“看来精神不错。”

触手掰开臀瓣，探出一根触碰分泌出润滑肠液的后穴，一鼓作气贯穿进去。克劳德不适地嗯了一声，双手胡乱抓着地板，强行忍耐着。 

“前面也堵起来吧。” 

女穴流着精水，穴肉已经被操成熟红的颜色，松松地敞开，触手抵在穴口磨了磨，长驱直入，把还未流出的全部堵了回去。 

“好好招待一下我们的小朋友，如何？”

克劳德被摆出趴跪的姿势，臀部朝向萨菲罗斯，插在体内的两根东西同时动了起来，水声在室内回响，夹杂着沙哑的闷哼。前后同时夹击让他很快就高潮了一次，小腹紧绷着释放出来，白浊喷洒，但触手并不就此放过他，更加疯狂地进行着撞击。

萨菲罗斯冷酷地审视着他，阴茎在连续高潮下显得有些疲软，他把可怜的小东西握在手中，粗暴地摩擦着，对克劳德的求饶和叫痛充耳不闻，手指圈着囊袋，像要压榨出什么东西一样快速地捋动，一边重重拍打着翘起的屁股。臀肉被打得带动触手不住摇晃，汁液沿着两个穴口流得到处都是，克劳德很快在他手中诚实地勃起，嫣红的穴口在注视下张合翕动，像是主动地索求起被塞满、操干。

“舒服吗？”

没有得到回应，克劳德的头抵在手臂间，被动地承受着，似乎并没有听到这句询问。萨菲罗斯收紧了手掌，毫不留情地挤压着阴茎，以此唤回对方的注意力。布满潮红的身躯在地板上不断扭动着试图躲开，但刑罚没有停止，大手继续蹂躏着脆弱之处，带来高高低低的哭叫。

“你的上司没有教导过你，想要获得赦免，首先应该承认错误、做出保证？”

克劳德的声音轻得一碰就碎，死死咬着嘴唇，勉强地吐出单词：“你无权统率我……”

萨菲罗斯抿起了唇，眼神随之阴鸷。把玩阴茎的动作变得更像是一场折磨，指甲抠挖顶端的小缝，随意地抓着它拍打小腹；同时手指摸索找到挺立的阴蒂，狠狠拧住它旋转、拉扯。

阴唇一阵抽搐，流出了接近高潮的液体。

这样的强度反复了三四次，克劳德忽然之间趴在了一片狼藉的地上，身躯依然被身后的捣弄折腾得不住震颤。萨菲罗斯拍拍他的脸庞，耐心等待他从昏死中苏醒过来，发觉不知何时，眼泪和唾液已经把克劳德的脸浸得湿漉漉的。

“我再问一次。”萨菲罗斯放开红肿的阴茎铃口，微笑地问道，“你该说些什么来让我放过你？”

“……”

他把耳朵贴近克劳德身边，听到他呓语着重复道：“求求你，停下来……”

萨菲罗斯抬起他的下巴，凝视着满含泪水的美丽眼睛。他从这视线中得到了预期的答案，但依然故意问道：“你愿意支付什么报酬？”

他等了好一会儿，那双干涸的唇才动了动，答道：“什么，什么都行……只要不是那样……”

“甚至包括出卖你的战友、放弃之前的承诺？”

这次寂静持续了更久，那双眼中，更深的灰霾覆盖了温柔的蔚蓝。忽然之间，他猛地闭上了眼睛，竭尽全力，虚弱地摇了摇头。

“好孩子。”萨菲罗斯由衷地赞赏道，“我可以为你的勇气奖赏你。”

奖赏……？

克劳德混乱的头脑中足足过了几分钟才反应过来这个单词，感受到体内触手们安静了下来。这一刻的平静就像沙漠中甘甜的水一样让人疯狂，他几乎立刻就停止了一切思考，大脑空白地倒在地上。

萨菲罗斯用手指扒了扒被干得软热发红的穴肉，检查了一番情况。按压肠壁带来反射性收缩，白沫溢出穴口，在腿根和膝弯划出一道亮闪闪的淫荡水痕。

整个过程中，只有喉咙里冒出的低微声音和被按到敏感点时的抽搐表明了克劳德仍处于清醒，其他时间，他的眼神失去焦距，就像一具玩偶似的任由摆弄。

萨菲罗斯爱怜地亲吻他的额头：“现在就赐予你吧。”

另一根东西抵上穴口时，克劳德吃力地睁开眼，有一瞬间没有明白怎么回事。他的眼中映出萨菲罗斯，对方把他的双腿最大限度地折起，压到脸旁边，完全暴露出下体，这个姿势让他的呼吸更加苦闷，也更加无法挣扎。

“好好体会极限的快乐，嗯？”

他压着克劳德，在对方可怜的、直打颤的反应中，把阴茎塞进了鼓鼓囊囊，还容纳着触手的后穴。克劳德爆发了最激烈的反抗，哭得声音都变了，想从他身下爬出去，但萨菲罗斯不容置疑地撬开了他，一分一毫地填满了拥挤的肠道。

萨菲罗斯摸了摸结合的地方，一阵湿热。魔女的天赋让交合的可能性变得多了许多，体液失禁般涌出，在此之前，他的小朋友或许从不知道自己能出这么多水。

他丝毫不停顿，就着这个姿势开始新一轮的抽插。克劳德的身体不断摇晃，

“唔……哈啊……”

失神的瞳孔中映出混乱不堪的房间，物体融化成了一团团色块，在眼底晃动。他昏昏沉沉地看着，灵魂似乎已经不在身体中。 

“克劳德，克劳德……”萨菲罗斯唤着他的名字，亲昵地亲吻着浅金色的睫毛，残忍地用双手绞紧咽喉，感受着濒死般的战栗，“你会成为我的物品，永远属于我……” 

克劳德的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，直到眼前的事物扭曲为无数苍白的噪点，一阵潮水漫过了全身，所有窒息、痛苦和愉悦融为一体，覆盖了思维的每一处。精神世界中仿佛有什么垮塌了，他睁大了眼睛，抽搐的身体忽然瘫软了下来。 

精絮从阴茎头部溢出，遽然喷射在小腹上，一部分顺着腰肢滑了下去，另一些溅在脖颈、嘴唇边，被窒息时探出的舌尖无意识地舔去了。与此同时，更多的液体从被穴口中喷出，浇在阴茎根部。 

现在是验收成果的时刻，萨菲罗斯钳紧湿滑的腰，低下身体，高潮中的内壁无规律地收紧，被凶悍闯入的阴茎操开，变得松软滑腻。 

在这个过程中，快感连绵不断，甚至到了尖锐疼痛的地步，克劳德发出了小声的哀叫，祈求解脱一般地抓着他的胳膊，留下深深的印痕。

当萨菲罗斯在他体内释放出精液时，发觉他不知何时已经昏睡了过去，于是他拔出阴茎，在对方微张的唇上擦拭干净。 

…… 

日志： 

未能获得有效情报。 

审讯继续。


End file.
